The Christmas Crooks
The Christmas Crooks is a Quest Event in Grand Sphere and is the fifteenth event of the game. It was preceded by Gusion's Wrath and was followed by Siege Wars: Eve of Battle. You were able to access this event from the Town Square. It started after maintenance on December 18, 2015 and ended on December 25, 2015 at 2:00 AM PDT/PST. New Units The following units were introduced alongside this event on December 18, 2015: The following units were introduced alongside this event on December 22, 2015: Ornaments Use Ornaments obtained from Event Quests to decorate Trees on the Event Page. When a tree gets enough Decoration Points, it will sparkle with beautiful decorations! Finish decorating a tree to get a Festive Present or a Jolly Present. Open Festive Presents and Jolly Presents to find a special reward inside! Ornaments cannot be obtained through Normal Quests. Once a tree is fully decorated, you can start decorating a new tree. If more Decoration Points are used than needed to finish decorating a tree, the extra Points will not carry over to the next tree Decoration Rewards Decoration Rewards are obtained by Decorating Trees with Ornaments obtained from Event Quests. When a tree reaches 100 decorations it will be completed. After completing a tree you will receive either a Festive Present or Jolly Present. The following rewards are based off of how many trees are decorated. Present Rewards 'Festive Presents' Receive one of the following randomly: 'Jolly Presents' Receive one of the following randomly: Event Reward Equipment Event equipment may obtained from Presents and from crafting at the Smithy. Number of materials in possession can be confirmed at Smithy. Event Bonus Units Event Bonus Units can be obtained from the Silent Night Set (12/18~) and the Holy Night Set (12/22~). The following Units will increase the drop rate of Ornaments during the event. Bonuses take effect when at least one Bonus Unit is included in your party during special Event Quests. Including Multiple Bonus Units in your party increases the total bonus drop rate received. Bonus unit supporters also receive the bonuses. Event Details Stated in-game In this event, players will use Ornaments to decorate trees and collect Presents. Players can obtain Ornaments by clearing special Event Quests. There will be no Ranking Rewards for The Christmas Crooks event. 'Difficulty Level' There are 4 levels of difficulty for Quests in this event. Clear these Quests to obtain Ornaments. The higher the difficulty a Quest is, the more Ornaments you will receive and the better the item drops with be. You must start out by completing the Beginner (BEG) Quest. Clear all Beginner Quests to join Intermediate (INT) Quests. Clear all Intermediate Quests to join Advanced (ADV) Quests. Clear all Advanced Quests to join the Extreme (EXT) Quests. Enemies appear in many waves in the challenging Extreme (EXT) Quests, Be sure to enhance your units enough to take on these strong Enemies! 'Other' Please be advised that the duration and details of this event are subject to change without notice. 'Disclaimer' Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used illegal tools outside of the game will have event-specific items and rewards removed and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. Units and equipment limited to this event may return in another event in the future. External Links * Reddit Discussion Thread Category:Events Category:Questing Events